Sea Beast
by Tigeress18
Summary: Another peaceful day under the sea, with nothing but blue as we move forward towards the next island. But what I didn't expect was to meet a mermaid, nor for her to be a pirate? Join Flick as she travels the world with nothing but her plants and common sense. However, she may have more than she bargained for when she meets Law one day while she's swimming. Can she keep her sanity?
1. Chapter 1: Thought I was a Mermaid?

**Sea Beast**

 **By: JAG**

 **Chapter 1**

I noticed something strange in the water beside me. A yellow submarine swam towards me, it's smiling jolly roger seemed to wink at me as it swam next to me. I reached out and brushed my fingers against its cold glass windows that faced the front of the sub.

A sudden warmth spread under my fingers and I peered closer to the window. A man with a white hat and black jacket looked at me with an impassive expression, though his eyes showed a glint of interest. I smiled and looked closer into the window past the man. There was three other men in the room as well as a polar bear. They were all wearing white boiler suits, except for the bear whose suit was orange. Two men were gawking at me, little nose bleeds were seen as they appeared to be shouting something at me. The other man seemed to ignore me as he focused on navigating the sub, though he was glaring at me. I looked down and noticed that I covered most of the window and that he probably couldn't see. I shifted and moved towards the side so he could see before turning my attention towards the bear.

A tap on the window dragged my attention away from my observing, towards the man in the white hat. He tilted his head to the side and pointed at me, before looking up to the surface. I smiled at the motioned question and spread out my hands on the glass. I tapped each finger on the window before curling three of my fingers in to leave seven resting on the glass. He stared at me for a moment before smirking and moving his hands again. He motioned to the two men with nose bleeds with a writing motion, never turning his head from me.

The men seemed to know what the man wanted and disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote quickly and turned the paper so I could read the sheet.

 _What are you doing out there?_ I snickered at the question before rolling my eyes. I gently launched off the window to swim in a few small circles before the sub reached me again. I looked through the window again to see the man nod before returning to the paper again.

 _10 what?_ I paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain to him the meaning. I smiled before tapping the glass with my finger. I placed the finger on my chest and made an slow up and down movement that resembled breathing. He watched me for a moment before nodding and went back to writing.

 _Breathing? How long is 10?_ I nodded before placing my hands on the window again. I tapped my all 10 of my fingers before pulling back one hand, now showing 5. He paused, thinking for a moment before writing.

 _Minutes?_ I beamed a smile and nodded my head, shifting to rest my side on the window and look around at the sea as I was gently pushed through. Swarms of fish past the sub in a slow pace, bouncing light through the sea making them appear to shimmer in the water. A few sharks swam in front of the sub, looking for a good meal nearby. I felt a gentle tug in my lungs, letting me know that I was almost out of air. I turned to face the man again to find a question on his pad.

 _What's your name?_ I tilted my head to the side and thought hard on how to show it. A fog spot sat on the window from where I had been lying and shifted down so I could write on it.

 _Flick. I need to surface, you can join me if you want._ I nodded to the man, before turning and taking off towards the surface. My lungs were beginning to burn as I swam faster towards the surface. A shadow on the surface slowly began to grow as I drew closer. The shadow soon grew to be as big as small ship when I reached the surface.

I bursted from the water and took a deep breath of air. The sunlight bounced off my red hair as I swam over towards my ship, Garden. It was a decent sized ship, equipped with three rooms; two of which had ten hammocks to act as beds for other crew members. Then there is the kitchen and galley, two bathrooms, two storage rooms, and a navigation room. The ship itself was a little thing compared to navy or other pirate ships. Its railings were littered with planters that held flowers of every color. Up by the steering wheel of the ship, was a grove of weeping willows that hid a small pond that I had filled with small and colorful fish that I find out at sea. There was an advanced filter system that I had designed that pumped the saltwater from the sea to the pond and back to help oxygenate the water.

I smiled as I grabbed a rope I had left for when I needed to climb up, and crawled up to deck. As I reached the railing, I heard a loud alarm start to cry out. I leaned over the railing to see a large shadow coming up to the surface. I smiled and quickly pulled up my four anchors before running to the kitchen to prepare for guests. The smell of coffee, alcohol, and meat began to waft through the room as I heard a loud splash followed by the now ear piercing alarm. A moment later, the alarm was turned off and I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned off the heat from my stove and took off towards the deck to see where the submarine had emerged.

To my surprise, the submarine had pulled up onto the right side. It had somehow managed to go under my ship without disturbing it. A loud clang of metal sounded and a group of men began to run out, shouting in joy at being on the surface. Suddenly, the large polar bear bursted through the crowd and caught himself on the railing of their ship facing me. I snorted and watched as he panted and fanned himself in an attempt to cool down.

'Poor bear. Maybe he can go for a dip in the pond to cool off.' I nodded at the thought just as the man with the white hat came up. He turned towards the bear before noticing me past him. A shout rang from the men as the two with the nosebleeds bursted through the crowd and pointed at me.

"IT'S THE SEXY LADY!" they cried as the other men noticed me and joined in the two's shout of joy. I laughed at the antics and covered my mouth in an attempt to control my laughter.

"Hahahahaha Oh God STOP! I'm gonna die… Oh boy." I wiped a tear before turning to face the man with the white hat.

"I'm sorry that I took off like that but I needed air. Thats a nice submarine you guys got there. I haven't seen too many of those in this blue before," the man's eyebrows rose at that before turning to take in my ship. A gentle breeze came through and pushed my willows' branches, causing them to brush the steering wheel. It turned slightly and moved closer to the ship. The men gave a cry of surprise and moved to protect their ship. A light chuckle escaped my throat as I grabbed a rope that had been resting on the planter boxes, giving it a firm tug to adjust the ship. Now it rested beside their ship, lightly bobbing in the water.

"Sorry bout that. Give me a minute to put down my anchors." I took off running around the ship, roughly spinning the anchor wheels to send the anchors back over board to hold us down. As the last one hit its end, the weight pushed the boat down causing ripples to appear around the ship. A moment later, everything settled and I walked back over to see the other ship. The other men stared at my ship and took in its effect on the water.

"What was that?" the man with the white hat asked. I smiled and pointed towards the closest wheel.

"When all of my anchors are settled in the water, a filtration system I have set up on the bottom of the ship kicks on and moves the surrounding salt water through my ship. The main intake is what caused the ripples you saw a second ago. After a minute though, the system begins to also pump back out the saltwater to create a continuous flow of water. When that happens, the water goes back to normal and there is only slight suction on the intake pipe so that no one gets hurt swimming around or under it." the men on the ship gawked at me as the man with the white hat grew a wicked smirk on his face.

"Anyway, did you guys want to come on board? I got some food and drink ready. I haven't had guests in a really long time. Plus, there is a pool for your bear there. It seems like he is going to pass out in a little bit." I stated, looking at the man with the white hat since he seemed to be the captain of the ship. He looked around to see all of his men giving him puppy eyes. He turned to look at the bear who only looked at him with pitiful eyes.

A deep sigh emitted from him as he nodded at me with his crew crying out in joy. I laughed and moved towards the grove to grab some long boards that I have for this kind of occasion. Lifting three of them up, I walked back over and placed them on my railing. I pushed out the other end towards their ship where a group of the men reached out and grabbed onto the wood. I reached down and threw over a few lines of rope that both me and the men attached them to our respective railings. Luckily, our ships are about the same height so it was a simple walk over for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Music is Magic

Chapter 2:

I wasn't surprised to see the two nose bleeders were the first on my ship. Soon, the rest of their crew marched over while a few others stayed on the ship to keep it safe. When the bear walked over, I had to laugh as his tongue was lolled out the side of his mouth. He panted heavily as he flopped onto my deck, just out of the way of the plank. Soon, the captain joined us and I motioned to everyone that they could go inside and get food.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm just going to show the bear the pond so he can cool off." I stated before I helped the poor bear to his feet. Once he was steady, I gently pulled him to the stairs that lead to the higher deck. His captain followed as we made our way up and through the grove of willow trees. The moment the bear caught sight of the pond, he threw off his jumpsuit and almost face planted into the water. A content sigh left him as he relaxed into the cool waters. I laughed before walking to the edge and placing my hand in.

The captain came up behind me and watched as a golden sky fish swam towards my open palm. Closing my fist quickly but gently, I moved the fish to another smaller pond that rested between two willows. I repeated the process three more times with a red bull fish, black moor goldfish, and a purple bamboo shark. When the four were safely in the other pond, I turned to the bear who had stopped playing in the water to watch me move the last two fish.

"You're free to eat any of the fish in that pond, just don't touch the ones I just placed in this smaller pond." he nodded with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. I laughed and started to move to the lower deck when a hand caught my shoulder.

"Who are you? All I could make out was that is started with an F and you needed to surface." I smiled before turning to the male with a bow.

"I am Flick, a medicine pirate. I grow nearly every type of plant you could ever need and sell them to doctors and pirates such as yourself, though I'm surprised that we haven't met yet Trafalgar Law." I grin at the man before starting down the stairs again. When I entered the kitchen and dining hall, I was surprised to see that everyone hadn't eaten any of the food yet. Hurriedly I rushed to the food and tested them to find that they were good and still warm.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, I turned to find all the men watching the door as their captain strode in. I chuckled at myself before moving out of the way. I grabbed some beer from the fridge and started to distribute it among the men before turning to Law.

"Whenever you feel ready, eat up. I don't have use for this much food so eat as much as you want." I say before walking into the kitchen to check on my plants. There was a grunt and suddenly, I heard all the men run up and start grabbing food. When I walked into my medicine room, which was placed right beside the kitchen, I could hear cries of joy and surprise causing me to laugh to myself. Focusing back to the task at hand, I looked at the hundreds of plants were growing wildly, taking every piece of space they could without taking over my walk space. I sighed as I noticed one of my newer plants struggling to get through the others to grab hold of the fencing covering my walkway.

"Well hello there little one. What are you doing? You don't seem to be growing as much as the others. Ah, I see your problem. Well if I do this and tug here." I grabbed the pot that the little guy was in, gently pulling him forward and helped twirl a branch around the fencing so he had something to cling to.

"There you go, that should help you out. Just let me know if the big guys take up all your space,okay?" I chuckled as I patted a small leaf on the plant before standing and checking the others. When it looked like everyone was in good shape, I sat down on the floor and started thinking for a moment.

"What song should I sing for you guys? I think we have more than enough energetic people on this ship right now so how about a calmer song? Oh I know." I cleared my throat and breathed deeply, preparing myself.

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Mama, come here_

 _Approach, appear_

 _Daddy, I'm alone_

 _'Cause this house don't feel like home_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Mother, I know_

 _That you're tired of being alone_

 _Dad, I know you're trying_

 _To fight when you feel like flying_

 _But if you love me, don't let go_

 _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

I breathed deeply as I finished, smiling when I saw my plants facing me. They swayed slightly towards me as I chuckled. I started to sing the song again, feeling the strength and rhythm in the plants. I looked to the door to see the two nose bleeders and Law watching me. I sang smoother and watched as the two nose bleeders took a seat on the floor. I sang out, calling my plants to reach out and sing with me. They glowed slightly and I could hear them singing along with me in my mind. I smiled deeply and closed my eyes, letting the song take me away.

When the song ended, there was applauds for the two on the floor. They both beamed at me with questions coming left and right.

"Wow, you have such a pretty voice. Where did you learn to sing like that? Why were the plants glowing? Why were you singing in here?" the redhead asked. The other who had the word 'Penguin' written on his hat added to his friend's questions.

"Why did you sing such a sad song? It was pretty powerful, we could hear you out in the dining hall. Where's the rest of your crew? Why do you sing to the plants?" I sighed as I looked at the two in exasperation.

"It's just what works for me and the plants. There is no one else on this ship other than my fish but they don't really count. Thank you but I learned on my own. I'm sorry if I disturbed your dinner." the two shook their heads and said it was fine. They said the crew enjoyed the song all the same and were wondering if I would sing more for them. I chuckled and told them no as it was often too much for my plants to hear me all the time.

"Are these all your plants?" I looked to Law before laughing at his face. He had awe struck eyes with a slack jaw that sent me onto the floor with no hope of coming up anytime soon. For several minutes, I held onto my stomach trying to ease my laughter so I could sit up. Before I could gather the strength, a set of vines slipped through the fencing and wrapped around my wrists. I gripped them gently before letting them haul me back up right. I sighed, wiping a tear from my eye before shaking my head vigorously.

"I would hope not, this is a very small room to meet all the demands of doctors and pirates from all over the grand line. No this is my nursery for the newer plants that have yet to adapt to the sea life. The much bigger plants help the little ones to grow and help pollinate a few of them. The rest are spread out on the ship depending on what kind of sunlight they need. Essentially, this ship is one big nursery that helps me keep my medicine plants alive." I yawned as the vines strated to cover my arms and wrap around my neck. I yawned again as I leaned back against the wall of vines that had wrapped around me.

"Though, they are attracted to my voice so I have to be careful in this room as you can see. They like to take energy from me while I'm in here." By now, the vines had wrapped around my legs and torso. I looked over to see the little plant I help earlier reach out to me with trembling branches. I smiled and reached out my hand, watching as it wrapped its tiny branches around my finger. A tattooed hand suddenly grabbed mine, causing me to look up at Law who wore a look of horror.

"That plant is extremely poisonous to humans. The oil from its branches are very toxic." he stated with concern. I chuckled and moved his hand off mine. The branch moved further up my finger till it wrapped around my hand.

"Surprisingly, plants to have a very small conciseness. It always helps them to determine light from predator. They see me as their form of sun. I give them energy to grow and prosper. They in return don't harm me. The most they do is wrap me up like they are now to take my energy and distribute it to the other newer plants that can't reach me." I motioned for the two nose bleeders to shut the door. The one with "Penguin"stood up and shut the door gently. In the darkness the vines around me glowed gold, flowing around the arch towards the ground. The dirt began to glow gold as well, the plants glowing different colors against the darkness.

The little guy glowed a mellow red as he strengthen his grip on my wrist. I smiled and pushed more energy towards him, watching the golden flow become red as he absorbed it. After a moment, i gently pushed him back and replaced his vine onto the wire. The other vines began to let me go and soon, I was free to stand up. I walked over and opened the door, looking back to see Law staring at me closely while the two on the floor stared in awe.

"Anyway, we should work on some food. Letting them take my energy wears me down faster than a fight with an admiral. By the way, I never got your names. You guys can call me Flick." I turned and walked backwards as we made our way back into the kitchen.

"I'm Shachi and this is Penguin." He smirked as he pointed to himself and his friend.

"Well, at least Penguin will be easy to remember." I smiled as I turned around and worked on grabbing some food. I miss seeing shachi as his jaw dropped in shock, with penguin laughing his butt off.


End file.
